Pain
by XNNMX
Summary: What if Tsukune only joined Yokai Academy at the start of the second year? How would this little diffrence impact the many lives in the world? Naruto/Moka Omote and Ura More pairings to come.
1. Chapter 1

**...:::Pain:::...**

**Chapter: One**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, just the plot.) **

A masked figure walked slowly and at a calm pace down the soil covered footpath. The figures surroundings consisted of, what seemed to be a fusion between a graveyard and a forest, a dead forest at that. Bats stared at the figure from their high perch atop the dead branches of the equally dead trees. Critters scattered as the figures steps drew near, the sky was a beautiful light sunny blue with little to no clouds in the sky. Grave stones littered the area around the trees and mountain tops, an ocean of blood seemed to be visible over the edge of a cliff to the figures right.

The figure itself seemed to be male from the long strides it took and from its physical stance, if not then it was a very, very masculine looking female. He seemed to be wearing a Uniform of sorts, that consisted of Black polished shoes, black slacks. There was no way he was going to wear those slacks that they offered him this year, and the year before...A white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt with a red tie and a green blazer. He also had a facial mask on that only covered the bottom half of his face, the mask was of the purest black.

He had blonde spiky hair, with long blonde sideburns. His skin was a handsome light bronze coloured, his eyes gave shame to the blue sky above him, the iris was a black slit. His ears had a canine like point to them.

He continued his trek down the footpath, while gazing around himself at the lush yet dead forest around him. Even though the place seemed dead, the atmosphere didn't seem that gloomy or horrifying.

The male who's age still seemed unknown, coolly shoved his hands in his pockets that were attached to his trousers. And let out a sigh while gazing up to the sky, allowing rays of beautiful sun light to stroke his bronze skin.

His eyes gained a sorrowful look in them as they gazed across the blood filled ocean over the cliff...Blood....He could name many things that connected with term blood.

_'Hn, a new year...A new adventure.'_ He thought to himself as he pulled out a small packet of Cigarettes and flicked the bottom of the packet thus making a Cigarette pop out the exit hole.

Pulling down his mask, and revealing three whisker like marks on each cheek. He popped the Cigarette in his mouth he pulled out a lighter and burned the tip of the Cigarette until it burned nicely, before long he was puffing a way as he continued walking down the trek before him.

**~Bus Stop~**

**(Same Time)**

**(Everyone else is dressed just as in Canon, so I shall not have to go into detail.)**

"Good luck, Aono-san...Kukuku" The Bus driver with freaky glowing eyes called out to the young teen, who looked quite freaked out by the comment. The teen looked as if he was about to ask the Bus driver what he meant, but the buses hydraulics doors slammed shut in front of his face preventing him from communicating with the scary man.

Tsukune regretfully watched the bus drive back into the tunnel in which it had mystically appeared from. He was already regretting his decision about coming to this school, maybe he should have found a way to stay at Horisha High, he had some nice friends there and the school wasn't far from his house...But his father had received documents for a spare student to join this new school and thus had force him to leave his current school for this freaky one which he had never heard off.

His father had said that some of his fellow workers had heard about this school which was named 'Yokai Academy'. Apparently it gave a _whole_ new meaning to the term 'good education'. Well he was about to find out now wasn't he?

Sucking in a deep breath to prepare himself, Tsukune span on his heel to see what his new school may resemble. But he was shocked to see that his school was about a mile away from his current spot, if the haunted looking tower in the distance was an any indication.

Taking a few hesitant steps forwards, Tsukune had gradually managed to move a little faster then a snails pace down the soil and dirt covered footpath. As he continued walking down the path, he took the time to look around himself...

_'EHHH! Is that an ocean mixed with blood?!' _Tsukune mentally squeaked to himself in horror. He was now officially totally and utterly freaked out, first glowing eyed bus drivers then haunted looking Academy's and now grave stones and a blood filled ocean?!

Whats next, Monsters maybe?

After a few moments of walking, Tsukune hurried his pace a little so that he could rapidly approach the building in the distance, maybe if he was in an area which was populated by people then he wouldn't have to feel so uneasy, and maybe he would feel a little safe?

Tsukune's musing came to a halt as he saw a figure in the distance walking in the same direction as he was. Quickening his pace once again, Tsukune attempted to get the figures attention.

"A..Ano! Hey!" Tsukune felt like he should just shove his head under the soil in embarrassment. How was he supposed to get some-ones attention without knowing their name? It made him look like an idiot running after someone who didn't even know him and calling them 'Hey'.

Tsukune nearly soiled himself right there and then when the figure who was about a couple of paces away from himself, vanished from sight and ended up being right next to him. Tsukune looked at the blonde teen next to himself in shock and disbelief.

"H-How?!" Tsukune gasped out as the teen who was currently smoking something _(not that he knew anything about smoking mind you.)_ looked at him with an expression which was akin to, pity? But that expression was quickly replaced with annoyance.

"I don't know what your talking about, so tell me what do you want?" The blonde rudely muttered out as he started to continue his pace down the footpath. Completely abandoning Tsukune on the spot, who seemed to be too paralysed to move. The brown haired teen quickly walked in a step by step rhythm with the blonde teen.

"Hey! You asked me what I wanted, yet you just walk off and not allow me to answer you!" Tsukune miffed out as he started to brood a little, was this the custom in this school? Even the bus driver just brushed him of like nothing!

"Tch, quite it down will you? Listen, you seem to be new here so allow to introduce myself then leave me alone alright?" The blonde asked/said as he swayed his eyes in Tsukune's direction, waiting for an answer.

"Oh okay sure" Tsukune agreed as he offered his hand to the blonde next to him, while still walking. The blonde just stared at the hand for a few moments before he gave a loose and hesitant handshake.

"Troublesome...Name's Naruto...Naruto Namikaze." The newly named Naruto bemoaned, he had a bad feeling about this kid...

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono! Pleasure to meet you" Tsukune said, happiness evident in his voice. He _may_ just have made his first friend in this school, though he got the impression that Naruto wasn't a very social person.

"Trust me, pleasures all yours." Naruto offhandedly announced as he continued his slow trek towards the school.

_'Yup'_ Tsukune thought to himself, '_He is unsocial'_

**~Yokai Academy Entrance~**

**(Few minutes later)**

_'He isn't that bad, he seems to be quite friendly if you direct the conversation. He doesn't seem to enjoy talking much, he must be a bit shy!'_ Tsukune mused to himself as he continued to talk to Naruto about his former School and his friends back home.

Naruto on the other hand....

_'Why...Why won't IT shut up! Kuso I knew this kid was bad news, It's a bloody chatter box! It talks and talks and doesn't allow me to have my peace. Not even my 12th_ _Cigarette in a row is able to relax me with this THING next to me, Kami-sama save me!'_ Naruto mentally ranted, while on the out side he was nodding along each time Tsukune made a pause in his speech. He was currently on Auto-pilot, a very hard and easy to mess up technique he learned from his previous Sensei's, Kakashi in general.

Tsukune was about to talk more in depth about his family, but he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when his vision caught site of an angel...

She had amazingly long shiny Pink hair...

The purest of emeralds as eyes....

And the smoothest looking pale skin...

"W-who is she?" Tsukune gasped out, a soft and dazed gasp at that. Naruto on the other had had a completely different reaction, as his eyes swept over the girl that Tsukune was mentally masturbating about. His hand protectively covered his neck, just above the collar bone. His eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes a little, looking left to right for an escape.

"Naruto, do you know her name?" Tsukune drooled out as he continued to stare at the pink haired beauty. Naruto's mind suddenly clicked and his expression turned mischievous, _very _mischievous. Naruto quickly pulled Tsukune behind a bush and forced him to duck down.

"Her name is Moka Akashiya, she's the schools whore. She licks and sucks anything that has a meaty stick between its legs. She would do anyone, and I mean _anyone _if you asked her nicely." Naruto whispered in Tsukune's ear, sounding as serious as a military officer would to his or her troops.

Tsukune couldn't believe his ears, that pure looking angel was a _WHORE?! _The very thought of it made him cringe a little, but she was so beautiful...Maybe...Just maybe he could get to know her and then she would fall in love with him and they would be happy together and she would stop whoring herself but only fu-- Okay he was stepping over the limit there.

Naruto having recognized most of the fleeting emotions running over Aono's face, decided to do something about them. Looking in Moka's direction for no longer then a second, he turned his attention back to Tsukune.

Tsukune's thoughts came to a smashing halt as he felt a hard blow to his side, a gift from Naruto's elbow. Tsukune glared at Naruto who just brushed him off...Again!

"Pss, look I told you she wouldn't mind having you." Naruto whispered as he pointed back to Moka. Tsukune snapped his head towards Moka's direction the second time that day...And he couldn't believe his eyes. She was staring at him...Eyes filled with lust and want, she seemed to notice that she had finally captured his attention. She offered a soft smile (One he returned himself, with a little drool added to the mix) and gave him a twirl so he could admire her shape and form. He wasn't displeased with what he saw that was for sure.

Tsukune was about to get out of the bush and attempt to talk to her before she seemed to pin him down with her gaze, as if ordering him to sit still. She turned around having her back facing him and bent down, allowing her small school issued skirt to lift up and reveal her pristine clean white panties... She slowly lifted her hand up towards one of her soft and lovely shaped ass cheeks and gave it a small squeeze, then she placed two long and delicate fingers into the hem of her panties before pulling them completely dow.-..

...

Naruto snorted in amusement as he watched Aono faint from blood loss, bloody pervert. He not so gently slammed one of his fists into Aono's chest making him cough up and come back to the world of the awaken.

Once Tsukune got his bearing back, he looked back in Moka's direction to see she was just standing upright just like she was before she put her little show up for him. Naruto noticing that Aono was staring at Moka, confusion written all over his face, decided to 'help' out.

"Ya know Aono, I've had her quite a few times myself, and I must say while she is quite tainted...She's worth it." Naruto drawled out while blowing non-existing dust of his nails, looking completely unconcerned about the whole ordeal. But if one was to look into his eyes they would see mischief, a lot of mischief.

"H-hai, okay i'll try...." Tsukune announced but it sounded as if he was attempting to convince himself, and not Naruto.

"Tch, go on then, I don't have all day." Naruto groaned out, looking a little irritated. Another thing in which Tsukune had picked up, Naruto seemed to change moods quicker then you could say ' Kuso'.

Looking once again at Naruto for support, which he didn't give. Tsukune got to his feet and walked in the direction of the girl named Moka.

Naruto snickered to himself as he mentally counted to ten. Unaware of the person who was literally right behind him. Ready to pounce as soon as he was ready to blow.

_'One...'_ Naruto looked on as Tsukune tapped Moka on her shoulder, attempting to gain her attention.

_'Two...'._ They both chatted for a bit, but he could see Moka was distracted seeing as though she kept looking around for something...Or someone. Naruto quickly pulled himself back a little, hiding further in the bushes.

_'Three...'_ They were still talking, but Tsukune seemed to have gained Moka's attention.

_'Fou--_**!'**

Several things happened at once, Tsukune had suddenly decided to be blunt and blurted it out that he wanted to fuck Moka, _The_ Moka Akashiya like the 'whore' she was.

_***SLAP***_

Naruto howled in laughter as he watched as the Aono kid got slapped by a Moka super punch as he labelled it.

"BWAHAHAHAA- AHHHHHHH!~"

But his laughter was cut short as something or someone tackled him from behind. A soft and smooth pair of arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's torso as he attempted to loosen the hold his captor had on him.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do Naruto-kun." A quite voice whispered in his ear, Naruto's eyes comically rolled to the back of his head as he attempted to look at his captors face. Not that he needed too mind you, he could recognize that voice a mile away.

_'Mizore...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU!**

Thanks for all the postives Reviews and PMs that willed me to continue this Story!

I have decided that i **WILL** continue this story cuz the potenial in it is unless, i have Remade the first chapter seeing as though (Like i said) i made it out of bordom! So it was lacking and stuff, for those of you who found the Moka giving Tsukune a show scene funny then u will love the update i did on it! :D

So yeah please visit the first Chapter in **30 mins** or so cuz Fanfiction takes a while to swap chapters!

Pain Chapter TWO! Will probs come out later today, i haven't been able to update lately cuz i'm living with my best friend for a while (Over a week) cuz my Parent went on a important trip to England so i'm kinda under my mates parents responsability so i don't wanna give a bad impression by staying on the Laptop for ages typing a story out! lol

So once again thanks and please read the new chapter that will be out in 30 mins or so, okaies?

**XNNMX**


	3. Chapter 3

**...:::Pain:::...**

**Chapter: Two**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, just the plot.) **

_Previously on Pain:_

_Several things happened at once, Tsukune had suddenly decided to be blunt and blurted it out that he wanted to fuck Moka, The Moka Akashiya like the 'whore' she was._

_***SLAP***_

_Naruto howled in laughter as he watched as the Aono kid got slapped by a Moka super punch as he labelled it._

_"BWAHAHAHAA- AHHHHHHH!~"_

_But his laughter was cut short as something or someone tackled him from behind. A soft and smooth pair of arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's torso as he attempted to loosen the hold his captor had on him._

_"That wasn't a nice thing to do Naruto-kun." A quite voice whispered in his ear, Naruto's eyes comically rolled to the back of his head as he attempted to look at his captors face. Not that he needed too mind you, he could recognize that voice a mile away._

_'Mizore...'_

"Mizore, look into my ey--"

"Don't you even think about using your abilities on me Naruto-kun..." Mizore's soft yet hard voice threatened the blonde, Naruto hissed, disliking the fact that she had the power to boss him around.

But of course he wouldn't let her dominate him, HIM of all people. No one...No one at all controlled his actions...

"Moka, I go-- Ah!" Mizore gasped in shock as the body she was previously holding tightly onto, seemed to get eaten alive by burning red flames. The next thing she new, he was gone...

Mizore sighed as she stepped out from behind the bush and walked towards her friends, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Yukari Sendo. Kokoa wasn't really a friend just a nuisance in her eyes.

"Mizore?" Moka questioned curiously, having heard her name been called out. Mizore explained the situation, which seemed to click something in Moka's mind.

"Oh! Tsukune, i'm so sorry!" Moka fretted as she knee-led down the form of the brown haired teen she had smacked into oblivion only moments ago. The teen waved her off after having heard what Mizore had to say to her friends.

"Ano, whats a Kitsune illusion?" Tsukune asked while accepting the helping hand from Yukari who helped him up. Everyone just stared at him.

"It's exactly as it sounds like it's an 'Illusion' made by 'Kitsunes' Do you understand?" Yukari explained going into full teacher mode, it was quite a humorous site to see a fully grown teen get lectured by a little girl who was holding a...wand?

"...No..., can I follow you guys around i'm new to the school. I had met Naruto earlier and he seemed like a nice guy I didn't know he would back stab me like that!" Tsukune blurted out, he didn't want to walk around aimlessly in this freaky campus. And he wanted an excuse to stay around with Moka, knowing now that she really wasn't a whore.

"Yahoo! Lets go to the Grand Hall for the show!" Kurumu called out as she jumped on the heel of her shoes making her...Assets bounce...Alot! Tsukune had to refrain himself from fainting again.

"Show?" He questioned curiously, there was a show on the first day of school? Kurumu looked at him, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Yes the welcome show! A show that is played every year for the new members of the school, mostly first years but it will count for you as well seeing as though your new!" Kurumu all but hummed out as she started skipping towards the entrance of the School.

"Umm, is she always like that?" Tsukune questioned, also noticing that a lot of the male population around him, was staring at Kurumu as she skipped around, or more like stared at her breast as they bounced around.

"No she's usually more.. Well I can't really explain because each time we see her Naruto-kun is around and she usually just tries to seduce him into submission. But no, right now she is only excited because she was lucky enough to hear Naruto-kun 'Express' himself once and now he shall be doing it again apparently in the Show." Moka outwardly mused, but let out a little whine when she mentioned that Kurumu got to see Naruto express himself for the first time. Tsukune could not believe what he was hearing, Naruto and Express should never have been in the same sentence. He just seemed to be so unsocial, how could he express himself in front of a crowd of people and not to the person next to him.

"Oh we better get going, I don't want to miss Ura's part or Naruto-kuns!" Moka gushed as she sprinted of towards the direction Kurumu went too. Yukari and Mizore following suite, leaving Tsukune to try and follow on.

_'Damn their fast!'_

**~Grand Hall~**

**~Few moments after~**

Tsukune panted as he finally found an empty seat in the vast crowd that surrounded him. The people were cheering all at once making it all sound like gibberish to him. But he swore he could hear the name "Naruto-sama/kun" Being called out many times over from the female population. Was Naruto so well known in this school?

Tsukune finally sat down and waited a few moments for the show to begin. And begin in did, the headmaster came onto the stage microphone in hand and...God no...The glowing eyes were back!

"Welcome, old and new Students to YOKAI ACADEMY! It has been a long break for the old and a it shall be a fresh start for the new students. So as a welcoming gift, we organize a show every year as our way of saying welcome or welcome back! So enough of my blabbering let the show BEGIN!" The headmaster announced as he seemingly floated of stage.

**~Grand Hall~**

**~20 Minutes Later~**

Tsukune perked up as he heard a familiar name be called out to start their performance. He had to admit this show that the staff and students put together was amazing, they had some of the most amazing singers who could just lull you to sleep or the most amazing acrobats!

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE EVERYBODY!" The Headmaster called out, signalling the crew to pull the large red curtains apart. And pull them apart they did, the girls were cheering and drooling while the guys where cheering or scoffing for there fellow teen. But all cheering, drooling and scoffing came to an end as the curtains completely opened up to show...Something they weren't expecting.

Many wolf whistles cut through the air as people just stared open mouthed at the scene of Naruto Namikaze (In nothing but a pair of dark jeans) and Moka Ura (Inner)Akashiya as people liked to call her, in nothing but her Bra and Panties. They were currently kissing, stripping and groping as if there very lives depended on it. Moka's clothes could be seen disregarded as well as Naruto's shirt (White button Up T-shirt) near their feet. Moka moaned as Naruto pushed her against the wall and started sucking at her neck. Moka felt obliged to wrap her legs around his waist in order to allow him to have a better balance.

"Ahem..."

"..." Moka peeked over the corner of Naruto's shoulder to see millions of eyes upon her and Naruto. Naruto noticing that Moka had stopped moaning at his administrations, peeked behind himself to see the same view Moka was currently seeing.

"Busted...." Naruto groaned out, not noticing Moka glaring furiously at the crowd who had disturbed there soon to have been Love making. She had waited for this day for so long! Her ruby eyes narrowed at the Headmaster, foolish old man he had no idea what kind of enemy he had just made.

Naruto's face twisted into one of disgust as he looked back towards Moka, he literally dropped her to the ground. Bending over he quickly picked up his shirt and put it over himself as he walked of stage, aiming to retrieve his Equipment.

Moka stood there in a daze having been able to land gracefully on the ground without injuring herself. She looked back towards Naruto's retreating form and let out a sad sigh, she picked her clouting up and followed him of stage.

…

The hall stayed in silence for a few moments until all hell broke loose, girls cried in despair and guys headbashed each other in rage.

"NARUTO-SAMA IS URA'S LOVER?!"

"MOKA-CHAN IS THAT JERKS LOVER!?"

Tsukune just sweat dropped, this was very odd...How could two people be so wanted and popular by there fellow students?

He didn't have the time to dwell on it as Naruto came back on stage, Electric guitar in hand and button shirt wide open showing off his bronze skinned abs. The girls went wild to say the least.

Naruto put his fingers in an odd shape and called out "_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!_" Two replica's of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke before walking right of stage and coming back with different instruments in hand, the first one back held another Guitar, but Tsukune couldn't observe what type it was from the distance he was at. The other replica on the other hand had to quickly set up a Drum set.

Tsukune was impressed, those special effects were astounding. They looked so real and he didn't even see them come out a trap door on the stage!

He quickly stopped his musing as he noticed Naruto was about to start...And he rocked...!

_**(Pain – Three Days Grace, Listen to it. It's what influenced me to make this Story! You will be able to understand Naruto better.)**_

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

…

Silence chocked the Hall like a suffocating smog...

Until it washed over...!

* * *

**Ooo, Whats going to happen now aye? And what was that between Naruto and URA MOKA?! Who new Naruto could be such a heartless bastard and treat her like that! Yet she seems to understand him? Odd don't u think my lovely fans? Well it's quite short but i hope u enjoyed it!**

**Please review and fav!**

**XNNMX**


	4. Chapter 4

**...:::Pain:::...**

**Chapter: Three**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, just the plot.) **

_Previously on Pain:_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

…

_Silence chocked the Hall like a suffocating smog..._

_Until it washed over...!_

All was silent...

Naruto looked over the crowed, his sapphire eyes showing his nervousness. This was the exact same reaction he had gotten from Kurumu when he had 'expressed' himself from within, for the very first time. He had never heard of these Lyrics to his song before, it just came out of him... His guitar skills came easy with the help of his Kage Bushin, along with the drums.

A few moments passed as every set of eyes in the Grand hall were set on him and him alone. He started to fidget a little on the spot, this was so nerve wrecking!

A few people with good eye sight, were quite startled to see Naruto's eyes switch from a Nervous pool to a Mocking sly twinkle in less then a second.

"I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West, not even in the heavens! I am one of the Kitsune's, a blonde-haired toad tamer! Even a crying boy would stare in awe... The great Naruto-sama! That is me!" Naruto announced as he threw his guitar to the ground and started...Hopping on one leg, doing some crazy dance that you would imagine a Crazy hermit doing.

Even the clones decided to join him...

…

"NARUTO-KUN IS SO AMAZING AND FUNNY!" A shrill female voice shrieked from the crowed seemingly waking everyone up from their dazed like state after having seen,...Whatever it was that he just did.

The crowed went wild!

Cheers could be heard from a mile away, praises were yelled across the Hall and a few "Marry me!" proposals cut through the ear. Naruto smirked, this was more like it!

Arrogant smirk still in place, he picked up his guitar and went off stage towards the back prep-up room. As he descended the stairs he saw HER.

Ura (Inner) turned around just in time to see Naruto descend the wooden backstage stairs, she quickly attempted to wipe of the dry tear steaks that were on her cheeks. Yes, Ura-Moka had cried not for herself but for him, Naruto Namikaze...

She had heard his performance and couldn't help but chuckle dryly...

_'People enjoy the music, yet they don't understand how in depth from within himself it blossomed from...' _Moka sat up from her seat, having just finished with her make up. Her hair was done in a lovely style, and her kimono was nothing to laugh at.

**(From the Episode when her and Kokoa kick Kokoa's bats human formed ass!)**

She stared at him, he looked so handsome. He was currently rummaging though some draws looking for something. And he just seemed to have found it...His mask. How she despised that mask, it was a reminder of what happened THAT night. And it hid his handsome features...

Pulling his mask up, Naruto walked towards Moka and whispered a quick and soft "Divine" in her ear. Moka smiled, a soft smile. Divine...A word he used to use to describe her, once again before THAT night.

She sighed so many things had happened on that night...

_**Flashback~**_

"_**Hokuto Kaneshiro!**__" Naruto gurgled, blood seeping out his mouth and eyes. His body a tattered mess, Moka watched from afar as Naruto continued to try and stand while she was still down from the blow Hokuto had given her..._

_**End Flash~**_

Moka shivered at the memory, how she wished that the Headmaster had gotten there sooner and none of this would have happened.

"MOKA AKASHIYA!"

Moka looked herself at the mirror one last time, she looked divine as Naruto would say. Picking her Microphone up from the table besides her, she walked up the wooden stairs prepared to get this over and done with.

_'Baka Omote (Outer), convincing me to do this.' _Moka mentally growled in frustration. She was now in front of the crowed, Naruto had been able to express himself and make the crowed go wild...So she was going to prove that she was his equal and she could do just as good! She was good enough for him.

She raised her hand to the air and dropped it back down, telling the crew she was ready.

She was going to baffle them!

**(Trinity Cross – Nana Mizuki)**

The prologue snatches away everything along with the scenery before us as the pure white feathers falls now

Flying away without even hearing the last words into this uncertain sky with nowhere to go

The special color that blocks my heart, sometimes a shadow, sometimes a dream, and sometimes love

When the shard of memories become important, they change into small courage

and overlap in the silhouette

If the prayers will become an unseen wind and reach the nape of your neck

I feel that I can overcome the pain and lies and the regret left behind so

believe, the many radiance that appears when you close your eyes

The proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross

Even if there's no song that will echo forever, this feeling will never fade

The pain I carried without knowing it, sometimes darkness, sometimes rain, and sometimes love

The important feeling

that was similar to the warmth notifying me that every scene is wonderful now

With a strong force that can be called as an oath I felt that 'I want to protect you'

I feel that I can cope with the sins and punishment and the regret from sadness so

believe, even if the sudden wind makes you uneasy

The proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross

I wonder why? I feel far from time to time. Although I'm very close.

Feeling painful by wanting to convey more words than now

to an endless tomorrow

The pure white feathers fall now and become the veil that covers the two of us

I feel that I will never get lost again in the morning and night and the regret of reminiscence

believe, the many radiance that appears when you close your eyes

The proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross

…

And Baffled they were...

* * *

**Yeah, short but IMPORTANT a little Fluff between Naru-chan and Moka-sama, well Fluff in there own way! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews i get the more chapters u get!**

**XNNMX**


End file.
